1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electroencephalographic (EEG) head set and disposable EEG monitors mounted in the head set and, more particularly, to a head set which is applied to a patient's head, includes self-preparing disposable monitors which contact a blood rich epidermis layer under a caratinaceous cuticle layer or dead layer of skin so that EEG measurements can be made and is accompanied by a disposable electrolyte applicator for the monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional EEG electrodes come in the form of stick-on electrodes or stretch caps with electrodes mounted therein. The conventional electrodes require that the skin adjacent to the contact surface of the electrode be cut to remove the electrically insulating caratinaceous layer of skin. In addition, when these electrodes are applied to the head, the hair around the contact pointed must also be cut and an electrolyte cream applied to the scalp. These electrodes are called conventional non-self-preparing electrodes because the skin of the patient must be prepared before the electrode is applied. The preparation of the skin is uncomfortable to the patient and unsightly whenever hair must be removed and electrolyte cream applied. The above-described conventional electrodes are invasive and take from 5 to 10 minutes to apply. As a result, the conventional electrodes are not desirable in commercial applications where the patient would visit the establishment only for a short time. The above-described conventional electrodes along with a non-conventional self-preparing electrode having a radically different design from the present invention are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,120.